Le Pacte du Saule Cogneur
by Hypp
Summary: A l'époque des Maraudeurs, la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Au milieu de tensions forte, même au sein de Poudlard, les quatre amis tentent de garder tant bien que mal le plus grand secret de Remus Lupin. Pourtant, Sirius pourrait bien compromettre leur amitié...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Merci de prêter attention à ma fanfiction :) C'est la toute première que j'écris et publie ici, c'est un grand bond ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que tu as aimé et apprécié :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Inhalant des bouffées de fumée de cigarette, Sirius tapait rageusement du pied. Il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans la nuit. La nouvelle était arrivée une heure plus tôt, apportée par les journaux du jour. Le jeune homme entendait encore le rire fou de Bellatrix résonner dans ses oreilles. James et lui avaient manqué d'en venir aux mains avec elle et ses chiens qui la suivaient partout. Mais avant même que quiconque ait pu lever le moindre petit doigt, Lily Evans les avait séparés à grands gestes. Sirius avait été particulièrement énervé par l'air supérieur affiché sur la tronche graisseuse de Servilus. Depuis, il ne décolérait pas ; toute sa haine dirigée contre le pathétique Serpentard crasseux. S'il le croisait dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de lui mettre une droite. C'est pour cette raison que Lily l'avait envoyé s'isoler en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_Je sais que tu es en colère,_ lui avait dit la rousse. _Moi aussi je le suis. Mais aujourd'hui nos amis ont besoin de nous. Alors pas d'esclandre._

Sirius avait bien conscience qu'Evans avait raison –même si l'admettre le faisait grogner. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer pour autant. Voir ses amis désespérés et leur mine défaite, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait...

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit, le coupant net dans sa réflexion. Rogue se tenait devant lui, l'air étonné de le trouver là. Sirius porta instinctivement la main à la poche de sa robe pour y prendre sa baguette, mais n'y trouva rien. Les professeurs les leur confisquaient de plus en plus souvent pour éviter les conflits. Pour autant, même sans baguette, il est possible de se battre.

Le Serpentard sembla en arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Il se retourna pour dévaler les escaliers de la tour le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius était plus rapide et plus agile. Il le rattrapa en un rien de temps. Le Serpentard sentit sa tête taper contre la pierre froide des murs alors que le Gryffondor le chopait au col. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Severus tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

« Alors Servilus, tu n'es pas avec tes petits copains à fêter le massacre de ton Maître ? Sale bâtard de Mangemort, je devrais te réduire en morceaux.

\- Tu voudrais bien hein ? cracha Rogue. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu sais pourquoi Black ? Parce que sinon tu seras renvoyé de ta précieuse petite école. Et ni tes petits amis, ni les Potter ne voudront de toi, un meurtrier. Tu seras seul. »

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent dangereusement. Severus déglutit. Si Black décidait de le passer à tabac il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien et desserra sa prise sur le col du serpent.

« J'aurai toujours ma place avec eux. Nos secrets nous lient pour toujours. Le Pacte du Saule cogneur nous relie à vie. »

Sur ces mots Sirius lança un dernier sourire narquois à Rogue avant de descendre d'une démarche triomphale.

Le Serpentard resta un temps les bras ballants. Black lui avait donné un indice n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être était-ce un piège ? Ou alors la réponse à l'énigme qui planait autour de ses ennemis de toujours ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il voyait ces quatre-là faire tout ce que bon leur semblait. A présent, même Lily semblait leur pardonner leurs frasques. L'occasion était trop belle de démontrer à la jeune fille rousse que les Maraudeurs étaient des salopards. Après ça, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait vers lui et enfin il pourrait lui parler de ses véritables sentiments.

« Vous êtes prêt M. Lupin ? La nuit va bientôt commencer. »

Remus fit un signe de tête à Mme. Pomfresh, trop épuisé pour parler. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. De nombreux élèves s'étaient battus et l'humeur étrange de Sirius lui avait laissé une sale impression. Même James n'avait eu aucune réponse sur la raison du sourire tordu que Sirius avait arboré toute la journée.

Le jeune loup-garou se massa la nuque en suivant l'infirmière. À force de faire ce chemin depuis sa première année, il en connaissait la moindre pierre, le moindre brin d'herbe. Il décida d'utiliser ce bref moment de calme pour respirer et se préparer psychologiquement à la nuit qui allait suivre. Le soleil se couchait déjà, amenant les premières douleurs dues à la transformation. Une fois arrivés devant le Saule cogneur, l'habituel rituel se mit en place. Mme. Pomfresh fit léviter une branche pour appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre et ils entrèrent. La Cabane Hurlante avait toujours la même atmosphère lugubre. Malgré le passage fréquent du jeune homme, la poussière envahissait tout. Remus se souvenait encore de son appréhension en entrant les premières années. Heureusement, depuis que ses amis étaient devenus des Animagi, il voyait l'endroit avec un œil nouveau. Ce n'était plus seulement le lieu de ses transformations atroces, mais aussi une preuve de l'amitié qui le liait à James, Sirius et Peter.

« Bien M. Lupin, je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette nuit. À demain. » dit Mme. Pomfresh en posant une main sur son épaule.

Plus que tout ce que l'infirmière pouvait faire pour lui, il appréciait sa retenue. Pas d'effusion, seulement un certain pragmatisme teinté de compassion. Rien d'excessif. Remus lui fit un petit sourire et la regarda partir. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus là, il enleva ses vêtements et les rangea soigneusement dans un trou dans le mur, en hauteur. Ainsi le monstre ne pourrait pas les détruire. Il lui était déjà arrivé de les mettre dans une armoire pour les retrouver le lendemain en miettes au milieu des morceaux de bois. C'était comme si durant les nuits de pleines lunes, le loup tentait de détruire tout ce qui le rendait humain. S'enroulant dans une vieille couverture laissée là par l'infirmière, il se roula en boule, attendant que la transformation commence.

« Peter arrête de remuer on va te voir !

\- Je vous le dit à chaque fois, la cape est trop petite pour nous trois. Vous êtes trop grands.

\- Sirius arrête un peu de geindre et porte Peter. »

James lui mit le petit rat gigotant dans les mains. La manœuvre manqua de faire tomber la cape d'invisibilité, mais heureusement, sa dextérité lui permis d'empêcher la chute. Sirius mit Peter dans la poche de sa robe en lui sommant de rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas finir jeté dans la Forêt interdite. Les trois compères finirent par arriver tant bien que mal au Saule Cogneur. James rangea la cape dans son sac et Sirius sortit Peter de sa poche pour le poser à terre.

« À toi de jouer Queudver. »

Le rat couru jusqu'à l'arbre pour appuyer sur la même racine que Mme. Pomfresh quelques minutes plus tôt et s'engouffra dans le tunnel sans attendre.

« Allons-y. »

Sirius laissa passer James devant. Avant de descendre à son tour, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Au moment où il se retournait, une forme passa rapidement derrière un rocher. Rogue les avait suivis. Avec un sourire mesquin, le jeune Black suivit ses amis. Si le loup pouvait s'occuper de Servilus ce soir, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Les trois amis trouvèrent Remus toujours roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, là où Mme. Pomfresh l'avait laissé. Avec un pincement au cœur, Sirius remarqua la tension dans ses épaules et les cernes violettes sous yeux. Malgré les années il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à le voir dans cet état. Lorsqu'il les entendit arrivés, le loup-garou ouvrit ses yeux déjà dorés de la transformation à venir.

« Changez-vous rapidement. » Leur dit-il sans préambule.

Ils obéirent, sentant l'inquiétude de leur ami. Tous se déshabillèrent sans gêne, par habitude. Les vêtements mis dans le sac de James partirent rejoindre ceux de Remus. Tour à tour, James et Sirius prirent leur forme d'Animagi. Peter grimpa sur les genoux de Remus pour ne pas rester à même le sol –sous leur forme animale, ses amis pouvaient être quelque peu maladroits. Sirius alla se blottir contre Remus pour lui apporter son soutien et James se coucha, à leur côté. Ensemble, ils attendirent que la lune se lève.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus avait longuement réfléchi à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Cette saleté de Gryffondor lui avait mis la tête à l'envers. Il en avait même raté l'exercice demandé par McGonagall -son chaudron avait gardé quelques plumes, mais surtout ses pattes de corneille. Finalement, après une longue réflexion, le Serpentard se dit que le meilleur moment pour aller voir serait juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Les quatre abrutis semblaient toujours épuisés chaque mois. En plus cela coïncidait avec les soirs de disparition de Lupin et les pleines lunes.

Il toucha à peine à son dîner, nerveux qu'il était. Même Bellatrix le remarqua. Elle tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il finit par lui faire lâcher prise en prétextant une potion complexe à réaliser. Pendant que ses compagnons de maison partaient dans les cachots, Severus s'éclipsa en douce. Le Saule Cogneur se trouvait sur le côté du château, suffisamment loin de l'entrée principale pour lui permettre de se cacher facilement. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, Black et Potter apparurent. Ce dernier portait une espèce de drap grisâtre que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à identifier. Observant la scène, Severus distingua une petite boule de fourrure marron se faufiler entres les racines de l'arbre. Il ne vit pas exactement ce qu'il y faisait, mais le Saule Cogneur, qui avait commencé à s'agiter à l'approche des deux Gryffondors, s'immobilisa immédiatement. Dresser une bestiole pour faire le sale boulot à leur place, voilà une chose bien digne de ces deux-là.

Attendant quelques secondes, le Serpentard se faufila à leur suite. Alors qu'il observait le tunnel pour essayer de comprendre où il menait, il sentit un courant d'air lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

Le Saule Cogneur s'était remis en mouvement.

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, Severus se jeta dans le passage la tête la première.

En bas il faisait sombre. Impossible de voir le bout du tunnel. Heureusement, Severus avait pensé à emmener avec lui quelques sortilèges en boîte. Il sortit de sa poche un petit bocal.

« Lumos » souffla-t-il.

Une petite boule de lumière s'alluma, éclairant le tunnel lugubre sur quelques mètres.

L'humidité rendait la terre à ses pieds glissante et il vit plusieurs insectes passer entre ses pieds. Soufflant un coup pour se donner du courage, il finit par décider de continuer.

_C'est peut-être ma chance ! Si j'arrive à prouver que Lupin est un loup-garou, il sera renvoyé et Lily verra que j'avais raison de les détester._

De nouveau gonflé à bloc, il accéléra le pas. Le bout du tunnel arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une vieille porte en bois encore entrouverte marquait la fin du boyau de terre. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture, Severus distingua une pièce poussiéreuse et un vieil escalier en bois. Guettant le moindre bruit, il ouvrit la porte, s'engouffrant dans ce lieu inconnu. Rien ne lui était familier. Montant prudemment les marches grinçantes, le sorcier finit par arriver dans un couloir. Tout aussi sombre et poussiéreux que le reste, il desservait de nombreuses pièces. Mais surtout d'immenses traces de griffures couraient sur les murs. Les rares meubles fracassés gisaient en morceaux. Le peu de mobilier encore debout semblait avoir subi une violente tempête. À l'étage suivant, tout était dans le même état. Sentant son cœur battre à toute allure, Severus s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. En entrant, il avait pensé pouvoir trouver une cage ou au moins un système permettant de contenir une créature dangereuse. Si Lupin était bien un loup-garou comme il le pensait, alors ces immenses traces de griffes prouvaient qu'il n'y avait là ni cage ni sortilège. La bête était ici, en liberté, et même probablement sur son territoire.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit, coupant le Serpentard dans ses réflexions. Le son lui donna la chair de poule. La souffrance qui en sortait était telle, qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Bientôt, un autre son plus animal remplaça le hurlement humain. Une bête habitait là. Pris de panique, Severus resta planté sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Totalement tétanisé, il entendit ensuite des jappements et autres grognements. Un peu comme... Des animaux qui jouaient. Il réalisa soudain que les sons étaient très proches. Alors qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, un cerf apparut juste devant lui. Le quadrupède le fixa, puis apparurent un chien, avec un rat juché sur son dos et enfin un _loup-garou_. Le temps sembla se figer. Severus crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Mais le loup-garou finit par se mettre en mouvement, excité par l'odeur de peur qu'il sentait émaner de l'humain. Tout le reste fut très flou. Le Serpentard se souvint vaguement avoir vu le cerf repartir dans la chambre. Peut-être même qu'il avait couru. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'était qu'il n'avait qu'un but : retourner dans le tunnel.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla extrêmement long, il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait y arriver ! Il allait s'en sortir ! Il allait... se faire dévorer. D'un bon, le loup-garou s'était projeté à ses côtés, l'obligeant à se rabattre contre le mur. Il allait mourir.

« Rogue bouge de là ! Reste pas planté comme un con, merde ! »

James apparu, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. S'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi critique, Severus se serait moqué de lui. À ses côté, le chien noir portait une sacoche dans sa gueule qu'il balança devant la porte du tunnel.

« _Impedimenta !_ »

La boule sortilège de James atteint les pattes du monstre de plein fouet. Le Serpentard parvint enfin à faire bouger ses jambes. Il parvint à atteindre la sortie en deux enjambées. Se sentant en sécurité, il se retourna. Le Gryffondor l'avait suivi avec un temps de retard. Le loup-garou s'était déjà relevé. Tout se passa à nouveau très vite. Un hurlement, un jappement et la porte qui se referme.

« _Lumos_ »

Avec appréhension Severus alluma la scène avec son bocal. Le chien couinait en fourrant sa truffe dans le cou de James qui était à terre, le bras rouge, ouvert de l'épaule au coude.

« Du calme, c'est superficiel. » Il se releva en s'aidant du chien et se planta devant le Serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là toi ? T'as failli te faire tuer ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

\- Je te retourne la question ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y a un loup-garou aussi près de l'école ?! Ce monstre devrait être tué ! Et moi qui pensais trouver... »

Lupin. Il était censé trouver Lupin. C'était lui le loup-garou. Et la présence de James confirmait son hypothèse. Il partit en courant. Enfin. Il pouvait aller voir Dumbledore et faire renvoyer ces crétins de Maraudeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Lumos. _Reste ici Patmol. Sous cette forme tu es inutile. Toi aussi Queudver. Changez-vous et enfilez vos vêtements. »

Rapidement les deux Maraudeurs apparurent. De l'autre côté de la porte le loup avait recommencé à hurler. Remus allait probablement souffrir demain. James enfila son pantalon et sa chemise en silence.

« Il faut qu'on le rattrape Cornedrue ! » s'agita Sirius en enfilant ses vêtements. « Je suis sûr qu'il a compris ! Il va aller prévenir tout le monde ! Il va...

\- Aller voir Dumbledore. Donc ça va on a le temps. »

Scotché par le manque de réaction de son ami, Sirius attrapa James par le bras.

« Mais James ! Et s'il ne va pas voir Dumbledore ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

\- Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine. Par contre ce qui m'interroge, c'est comment Servilus a réussi à trouver ce passage secret. Il a été créé par Dumbledore pour Remus et il n'est répertorié nulle part. »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Son ami le fixait, le regard froid. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Ni quand il était sorti avec la fille qu'il convoitait, ni quand il lui avait annoncé aimer les garçons aussi, ni même quand il lui avait pourri son devoir de Métamorphose, lui valant sa pire note de toute sa scolarité. Mais là ce n'était pas d'une note ou d'une amourette qu'ils parlaient. C'était de Remus. Leur ami, celui qu'ils s'étaient jurés de protéger.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Sirius la bouche sèche en lâchant James.

Les yeux noisettes de son ami le fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant de glisser vers Peter.

« Allons voir Dumbledore. »

Le souffle court, Severus arriva devant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur sans savoir quoi faire. Attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir ? Il pouvait attendre toute la nuit. Aller chercher un professeur ? Mais lequel ? Attendre le lendemain ? Et si Potter le doublait ? Il pourrait le doubler. Potter ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses amis. Il ne savait que faire et les ombres projetées sur la gargouille de pierre gardant l'entrée du bureau commençaient à l'inquiéter.

« Un problème M. Rogue ? »

Severus sursauta. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, les mains derrière le dos, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage ridé. L'élève prit une grande inspiration.

« Oui Professeur. J'ai un danger à vous signaler.

\- Vraiment ? Allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise. _Tarte meringuée._ »

La gargouille s'écarta, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Severus sentit la boule dans son ventre grossir, mais pas d'angoisse, cette fois-ci c'était de la colère. Les trois Maraudeurs accouraient vers eux.

« Professeur, se sont eux le danger ! Ne les écoutez pas ! Par leur faute nous... »

Dumbledore leva une main autoritaire. Les sourcils froncés, il observa les trois Maraudeurs d'un air grave. Il prit le temps d'observer la scène. Son regard s'arrêta sur la chemise de James, teintée de rouge.

« M. Potter, je suppose que vous refuserez d'aller voir Mme. Pomfresh même si je vous l'ordonne. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

« Bien, M. Pettigrow, allez chercher l'infirmière. Nous vous retrouverons dans mon bureau. MM. Black, Potter et Rogue, venez avec moi. »

Les quatre élèves obéirent. Dans l'escalier, Severus tenta de comprendre ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait en tête. Mais comme à son habitude, il demeura stoïque et impénétrable.

Sitôt arrivés, le professeur les fit tous s'assoir devant son bureau. Il donna un linge propre à James pour faire pression et un verre d'eau à tous. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant. Depuis leur arrivée dans le château, sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait épuisé.

« Professeur vous _devez_ les renvoyer. Ils sont un danger pour l'école. Ils...

\- Et toi c'est ta face qui est dangereuse. Professeur n'écoutez pas ce crétin il a perdu la tête.

\- _Moi _j'ai perdu la tête ?! Et toi alors tu savais que ton petit copain de dortoir est un _loup-garou_ ?

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire sale face de...

\- Il suffit. » fit Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant.

Les deux ennemis se turent. James posa une main sur le bras de Sirius, finissant de calmer son ami. Rogue se tourna vers le directeur.

« Professeur, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation. Un _loup-garou_, un _monstre_ dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Je me rends parfaitement compte de la situation M. Rogue. Ce que vous avez vu ce soir a dû vous sembler terrifiant, mais il n'en ait rien. M. Lupin est effectivement un loup-garou. Néanmoins, j'ose espérer que vous avez pu voir tout le dispositif mis en place afin que M. Lupin ne soit un danger ni pour les élèves, ni pour lui-même.

\- Mais professeur ! C'est une bête imprévisible ! On ne peut pas...

\- Vous doutez de mes capacités M. Rogue ? »

Le Serpentard se tut. James vit le regard de Dumbledore transpercer celui de Rogue. La sale face graisseuse ne savait plus où se mettre. Sirius affichait un sourire suffisant. Pour le moment la situation tournait à leur avantage mais ça n'allait pas durer.

« Bien. Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. M. Potter ? Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot. Peut-être pourriez-vous me raconter tout cela. »

James hocha la tête. Dumbledore voulait en savoir plus que simplement comment Rogue avait découvert le secret de Lunard. Il voulait aussi savoir ce que Queudver, Patmol et lui faisaient en bas.

« Sirius, Peter et moi sommes allez voir Remus avant sa transformation. On le fait régulièrement pour aller lui tenir un peu compagnie. C'est qu'elle est lugubre cette cabane. Sirius et Peter sont partis un peu avant moi, j'avais caché des chocogrenouilles pour Remus dans un placard, je voulais les lui donner pour après sa transformation. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà débutée. Quand je suis sorti pour partir, j'ai croisé Se... Rogue. Heureusement on a réussi à sortir à temps.

\- Je vois. Comment avez-vous été blessé ?

\- Au moment de refermer la porte, il nous avait rattrapés. Je me suis interposé pour qu'il ne puisse pas passer.

\- Acte héroïque s'il en est. Bien. Il me semble donc que vous êtes tous les quatre sortis après le couvre-feu, pour vous rendre dans une zone du parc interdite aux élèves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête à contre cœur.

« Vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Trente points en moins pour Serpentard M. Rogue. De même pour M. Black et Queudver. M. Potter puisque vous avez tout de même cherché à protéger vos camarades, vingt points en moins pour vous. »

James remercia le directeur d'un signe de la tête. Derrière eux, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Mme. Pomfresh entra l'air furibond. Peter la suivait, tout essoufflé et l'air nerveux.

« M. le directeur, bonsoir. M. Potter, enlevez votre chemise et montrez-moi ce bras. »

Le Gryffondor obéit sans broncher. Il avait déjà eu affaire à l'infirmière par le passé. Lorsqu'elle employait ce ton, elle ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Il enleva doucement sa chemise, grimaçant lorsque le tissus frotta sur la plaie. Voyant sa tête, Sirius se dépêcha de lui prêter main forte. Avec l'aide de son presque-frère, l'opération fut nettement plus simple à exécuter. La blessure avait presque arrêté de saigner, par contre, il sentait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et son bras le lançait. L'infirmière avait apporté potions, bandages et autres onguents.

« La blessure est superficielle. Je vais la nettoyer et vous reviendrez me voir demain soir. Si elle vous brûle vous venez immédiatement. J'insiste sur le caractère immédiat de la chose. »

James hocha la tête une nouvelle fois en la remerciant.

« Cela étant réglé, revenons sur M. Lupin voulez-vous ? M. Rogue, j'ai bien peur d'être face à un dilemme de taille. Votre peur quand à cette situation est légitime bien que tout soit parfaitement sous contrôle. Je ne souhaite pas vous _oublietter_, cela me paraîtrait particulièrement peu éthique. Néanmoins, vous ne pouvez pas répandre la nouvelle. Cela affecterait beaucoup trop la scolarité et même la carrière de M. Lupin. Je vais donc devoir vous demander de ne révéler cette information sous aucun prétexte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Rogue jeta un regard noir aux Maraudeurs.

« Oui professeur.

\- Parfait. Pour expliquer les événements de ce soir, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer un scénario quelconque, je suis sûr que vous trouverez une idée. Si vous avez la moindre interrogation sur le système de sécurité mis en place, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ces chers Gryffondors.

\- Merci professeur. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit M. Rogue. »

Le Serpentard se leva en silence, sentant le regard des Maraudeurs sur lui. Ça avait été une défaite cuisante. En le regardant partir, James sentait la réprimande arriver. Ils allaient passer un sale quart-d'heure. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur attaqua :

« Jeunes gens vous me devez des explications. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est grave. Très grave. Vous et M. Rogue avez été mis en danger, de même que M. Lupin. J'espère que vous en avez conscience. Si le secret de votre ami venait à s'ébruiter, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions désastreuses. »

Malgré le ton calme employé, tous sentirent la froideur du directeur. Il n'exprimait pas sa colère, ce qui la rendait encore plus terrible.

« Nous le savons professeur. » commença James « Et je peux vous dire qu'aucun de nous trois n'aurait pris le risque de faire subir ça à Remus. Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment Rogue a pu découvrir la cachette.

\- De toute façon le mal est fait. Je vous laisse regagner vos dortoirs, nous en rediscuterons avec M. Lupin demain matin. »

Il les congédia en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Les trois amis sortirent en silence. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire pour le moment.

Pourtant, malgré son aplomb, James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir la main de Sirius serrer nerveusement le bas de sa chemise.


	4. Chapter 4

De retour dans le dortoir, la tension était à couper au couteau. Peter jetait nerveusement des coups d'œil à l'un puis l'autre de ses amis, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. James resta planté quelques instants devant le lit de Remus, Sirius le fixant avec appréhension.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit pas vrai ? »

Sa voix laissait paraître de la colère et du dégoût. Le cœur du jeune Black se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.

« James, je...

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Je... A peu près.

\- _A peu près_ ? »

James se retourna, les yeux brûlant de rage. Peter laissa échapper un couinement plaintif et couru se réfugier dans son lit, observant la scène avec crainte.

« Tu vas me dire que tu as _à peu près_ révélé à Rogue là où Remus disparaît tous les mois alors que tu sais très bien que ce sale serpent graisseux n'attend que ça depuis des années ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à Remus ? Il a confiance en nous ! Et toi tu l'as trahi ! »

Jamais Sirius n'avait vu son ami dans cet état-là. Malgré tous les évènements de la soirée, malgré les remontrances de Dumbledore et la blessure de James, la conséquence de ses actions le frappa comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

« Je... J'avais pas réfléchi à ça, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Remus ! Cornedrue, je...

\- J'espère bien que tu ne voulais pas ! Pour le moment tu es un simple crétin. Si ça avait été volontaire ça aurait fait de toi un connard de traître. Je ne veux plus t'entendre Sirius. On va faire exactement ce que Dumbledore a dit. Aller se coucher et attendre demain que Remus se réveille. Garde bien en tête Sirius, que quoi qu'il se passe demain, je me rangerai à son avis. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il enfila son pyjama et referma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Rapidement, Peter suivit son exemple et Sirius se retrouva seul, plongé dans le noir, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Remus reprit difficilement conscience. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert. Probablement depuis que les autres Maraudeurs étaient devenus des Animagis. Dès la première pleine lune, le monstre avait semblé apaisé par la présence des autres animaux. Une étrange angoisse montait en lui. Il savait que plus de douleurs signifiait plus de blessures et donc une nuit plus agitée ; mais il ne parvenait pas à arriver à la moindre conclusion. Son esprit était encore trop embrumé. Pour faciliter le réveil, Remus se concentra sur les informations qu'il captait de l'extérieur. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux installés par Mme. Pomfresh ; les pas des élèves blessés qui allaient et venaient et enfin ; les pages d'un livre tournées tout près de lui.

« Il est réveillé ?

\- Non. Va attendre dehors Sirius, je te préviendrai quand ce sera bon. »

James et Sirius. Mais pourquoi James parlait-il sur ce ton à Sirius ? Ce n'était pas dans son style. D'ailleurs généralement, c'était lui pardonnait le plus vite à Patmol. Cornedrue était beaucoup de choses, mais rancunier n'en faisait pas partie.

Maintenant un autre souci se présentait à lui. Il avait soif. Très soif. Cette sensation de brûlure dans la gorge le décida à ouvrir les yeux. James se tenait effectivement à ses côté, un livre dans les mains. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait soucieux et tendu. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, mais seul un râle étouffé en sorti. Cornedrue leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui et laissa tomber son livre.

« Lunard ! Comment tu te sens ? T'as du mal à parler ? Attends, tiens, prends un peu d'eau. »

Il l'aida à se relever légèrement et lui tendit un verre muni d'une paille. Le loup-garou pu boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche qui le soulagèrent.

« Merci » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Y a pas de quoi. Je vais aller dire à Mme. Pomfresh que tu es réveillé. »

Il lui serra brièvement l'épaule et passa de l'autre côté des rideaux. Au vu de son air inquiet, Remus était maintenant certain que quelque chose s'était mal passé le soir précédent.

« Je vais vous donner des potions pour soulager la douleur. Vous devriez être remis sur pied d'ici la fin de la semaine. Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce soir. Suivant comment votre état évolue, vous pourrez dormir dans votre dortoir après le dîner.

\- Merci Mme. Pomfresh.

\- Aucun problème M. Lupin. Comme d'habitude en cas de problème quel qu'il soit, venez me voir. M. le directeur va venir vous voir, il voudrait s'entretenir avec vous.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il vous le dira bien assez tôt lui-même. »

L'infirmière sortit du carré de rideau, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Est-ce que cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mine de James ? Est-ce qu'il avait blessé qui que ce soit ? Ou pire, tué quelqu'un ? Est-ce que...

« Bonjour M. Lupin. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore apparut, suivit de James.

« Oui professeur, merci.

\- Bien. Mme. Pomfresh a dû vous dire que je souhaitais vous voir. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de minimiser ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Néanmoins, je préfère que M. Potter vous raconte avec ses mots. Après tout, c'est lui qui était avec vous, pas moi. M. Potter ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, tu n'as tué personne, commença James avec un petit sourire. Bon tu m'as quand même causé une petite égratignure, mais rien de grave, c'est déjà guéri. Non, le souci c'est que quelqu'un a deviné et t'as vu hier soir. »

Remus sentit son cœur rater un battement, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. James s'approcha de lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Je suis désolé Lunard. C'est Rogue. Rogue a deviné. »

« Viens, appuie-toi sur moi. »

James était resté une bonne partie de la journée, se relayant avec Peter. Mais pas Sirius. Son cher Patmol n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi, ni essayé d'obtenir des réponses au détour d'une discussion. La nuit avait été trop éprouvante. Pour autant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Peut-être que Sirius avait simplement cherché à faire taire Rogue et avait été puni toute la journée pour cela. C'était en tous cas la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Ou la seule qu'il voulait garder.

Mme. Pomfresh, satisfaite de son début de guérison, le laissait dormir dans son dortoir pour ce soir. James était venu l'aider à remonter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et Remus appréciait grandement son aide. Malgré tout, il commençait à en avoir marre des cachotteries et son ami ne semblait pas décidé à décrocher le moindre mot. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à mi-chemin que le jeune homme les arrêta.

« James. Arrête-toi.

\- Un souci ? Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ? »

La mâchoire de James se contracta.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il te le dise lui-même.

\- Ca a un lien avec hier soir ?

\- Oui. »

Tout à coup Remus n'était plus tellement sûr de vouloir savoir la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Lily vint à leur rencontre. Elle semblait inquiète pour lui, mais se tourna directement vers James en arrivant à leur hauteur. Remus était étonné de la voir agir de la sorte.

« C'est vrai que tu as sauvé la vie de Severus ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Remus se tendit immédiatement, évitant le regard de la jeune femme. James se passa une main sur la nuque mal à l'aise.

« En quelque sorte oui. Lunard, je te laisse monter au dortoir ? J'arrive. »

Remus hocha la tête et partit monter les escaliers clopin-clopant. Son ami attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de se tourner vers Lily. En début d'année il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler avec la rousse de manière aussi apaisée. Ce soir, il avait juste envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait ne pas avoir besoin de monter dans ce foutu dortoir.

« Ouais j'ai aidé Rogue. Pourquoi ?

\- Si on m'avait dit ce matin que James Potter aiderait Severus Rogue alors qu'il se faisait attaquer par une créature de la forêt interdite je n'y aurais pas cru.

\- Une créature de la forêt interdite hein ? Moi non plus je n'y aurais pas cru. »

Lily le fixa un instant sans rien dire, comme si elle espérait percer un mystère. Finalement elle sembla abandonner puisqu'elle changea de sujet.

« Et Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Tombé dans les escaliers. Tu sais à quel point il peut être maladroit.

\- Non justement je ne sais pas. Les seuls moments où je le vois être maladroit c'est quand il revient de ses visites chez un membre de sa famille malade. Il est couvert de bleus, peut-être même plus. Potter, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais le truc de tomber dans les escaliers, c'est une excuse récurrente quand on parle d'enfant battu. »

James ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués.

« Remus ? Battu par ses parents ?

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde Potter. »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire. Si seulement ce n'était que ça, les choses seraient tellement plus simples.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Evans. Mais je lui dirai que tu t'es inquiétée pour lui, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Sans laisser le temps à Lily de réagir, il tourna les talons. La jeune femme regarda à son tour James monter les escaliers vers le dortoir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi attristé et résigné. Et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, James hésita à toquer, mais au final attendre n'améliorait en rien la situation. Il ouvrit la porte en prenant une grande inspiration.

« C'est ma faute si Rogue était là hier soir. Disait Sirius. Je lui ai laissé entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose sous le Saule cogneur et...

\- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! »

Ça y était. L'explosion. James referma précipitamment la porte et jeta un assurdiato pour que personne ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Peter était prostré dans le fond de son lit, roulé en boule. Sirius se tenait contre la fenêtre, les épaules affaissées et les larmes aux yeux. Mais le pire c'était Remus. Lui habituellement si calme et posé semblait être à deux doigts de tout casser. La peur, la colère et la blessure de la nouvelle annoncée par Sirius l'avaient tendu comme un arc.

« Tu as _dit_ de ton plein gré pour provoquer Rogue que nous avions un pacte lié au Saule cogneur ?! En plus d'être totalement faux, tu as donné des indices à Rogue lui permettant de dévoiler mon secret ?! Mais quel crétin c'est pas possible !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé ! Je...

\- Tes excuses ne changent rien à la situation Sirius ! C'est presque de la trahison ! J'aurais pu le blesser ou pire le tuer ! Je... J'aurais pu le _tuer_. »

Le désespoir était tel dans le ton de leur ami que plus personne ne renchérit. James n'avait pas bougé, observant la scène. De toute façon il n'était pas sûr que ses amis l'aient vu et puis, il fallait qu'ils règlent leurs comptes maintenant.

« Lunard, je sais que j'ai merdé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Tu voulais le tuer. »

De stupeur Sirius resta la bouche ouverte.

« Tu voulais le tuer pas vrai ? Peut-être pas maintenant tout de suite, mais sur le moment quand tu lui as dit. Tu voulais le tuer. Ou au moins lui faire du mal. Et pour ça, tu m'as utilisé.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui aurais été utilisé de toute façon. C'est le loup.

\- Mais bordel le loup c'est moi Sirius ! Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours ! Le loup, ce monstre, c'est une part de moi ! Je _vis_ avec constamment, en permanence ! Je sais très bien que toi parfois tu oublies, je le vois dans tes yeux, dans ta façon de me parler. Des fois tu oublies qu'à chaque pleine lune je peux tuer et massacrer des innocents si je ne suis pas contenu correctement. Mais moi je vis avec constamment. Avec l'angoisse d'être découvert aussi. Que je ne puisse plus étudier ici avec vous à Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui c'est ce qui est arrivé. Un des types qui me déteste le plus de tout Poudlard sait. »

Nouveau silence, plus long. Sirius venait de réaliser l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Un air horrifié sur le visage, il se mit à pleurer en silence. Remus l'observa longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comme d'habitude. Tu fais les conneries d'abord et tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actions après. La prochaine fois, je ne te pardonnerai pas Sirius.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre. »

Patmol hocha la tête comme un enfant. Remus partit dans la salle de bain sans décrocher un regard à personne.

« James, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » se contenta-t-il d'annoncer en passant devant lui.

Le jeune Potter jeta un dernier regard à Sirius. L'air désespéré, les bras ballants, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Avec un long soupir, James suivit les jeune loup-garou. Les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, son ami avait déjà commencé à enlever sa cravate. Les pansements étaient propres et bien en place, il fallait simplement appliquer un baume spécial dessus qui serait immédiatement absorbé par les bandages. James aida le jeune loup à ôter sa chemise en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire frotter le tissu sur les blessures. Remus ne décrochait pas un mot, pas une grimace, pas un signe de la tempête intérieure qui faisait fureur dans sa tête. Le jeune Potter appliqua le baume en silence, attendant que l'autre lance la conversation, en vain.

Il avait toujours été étonné que Lunard lui demande à lui de l'aider pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Peter aurait de toute façon probablement refusé, mais entre lui et Sirius, il aurait parié sur Sirius.

Reposant le bocal de pommade sur le bord du lavabo, James posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de Remus, la serrant brièvement. Il n'obtint qu'un bref coup d'œil et un hochement de tête en échange. Poussant un petit soupir triste, le jeune homme laissa son ami et sortit de la salle de bain. La vision de Lunard, couvert de bandage, les épaules voûtées tremblantes sous ses sanglots silencieux lui resteraient dans la tête un long moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sirius depuis deux semaines. James agissait du mieux qu'il pouvait en passant du temps avec les deux, tout en faisant bien comprendre à son presque-frère qu'il ne serait pas pardonné de sitôt. Peter passait entre les gouttes en agissant comme à son habitude.

Autour d'eux, presque toute l'école semblait ne parler que de cela. Les Maraudeurs brouillés : ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. De nombreux élèves étaient venus leur poser des questions sur le comment du pourquoi. Au final, Remus avait fini par hurler à tout le monde au beau milieu d'un dîner que ça ne regardait personne et que le prochain ou la prochaine qui viendrait demander se ferait bouffer –ce qui au vu de la situation ne manquait pas de sarcasme.

Alors que James désespérait et que la situation devenait invivable, il se trouva étrangement une alliée. Un soir, alors que Peter était parti se coucher tôt, le brun se retrouva coincé entre Remus et Sirius. La tension était à son comble. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, Lily interpella son ami loup-garou.

« Lupin, on a un travail en binôme à faire pour l'Arithmancie. Je sais que c'est pour dans deux semaines mais j'aimerai que l'on se répartisse le travail maintenant. »

Trop heureux d'échapper à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Lunard suivit Lily sans broncher. Au moment de s'installer à une table à l'autre bout de la salle commune, la rousse décrocha un clin d'œil à James. Il pensait avoir rêvé mais le lendemain, elle vint lui parler.

« Ecoute Potter, j'aime bien Remus et la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez tous les quatre commence à m'insupporter. Je ne veux rien savoir, mais vos groupies ne parlent que de votre dispute et ça me fatigue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Evans ?

\- Que je vais t'aider. Occupe-toi de ton ami aux airs de chiens battus et moi je m'occupe de Remus.

\- Mais comment tu veux...

\- T'occupes. À plus tard Potter. »

Et elle tourna les talons.

Au fil des jours, l'aide d'Evans fut effectivement précieuse, mais insuffisante. Le pire c'était toujours dans leur dortoir. Sirius agissait comme un enfant pris en faute et cela ne faisait qu'attiser la colère de Remus. Un soir, alors que rien de particulier ne laissait présager une nouvelle dispute, Lunard explosa.

« Arrêtes un peu de faire cette tête ! Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais envoyé à l'abattoir !

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi comme tête ?! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux de moi !

\- Hé bien creuse-toi un peu la cervelle, pour une fois réfléchis !

\- Tu veux que je réfléchisse ? Hé bien c'est fait figure toi. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est que tu me traites comme si j'étais un sale gosse. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'en veux pas vraiment et que tout ça n'est qu'une punition ridicule. »

Le poing partit s'écraser sur la joue de Sirius sans que personne ne puisse réagir.

« Et là c'est suffisamment clair pour toi ? » fit Remus d'une voix froide.

Le brun se redressa, essuyant sa lèvre sanglante d'une main rageuse.

« Très clair. » dit-il avec le même air glacial. Il sortit du dortoir en trombe sans qu'aucun n'ait le temps de réagir.

Remus partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Peter referma les rideaux de son baldaquin sans rien dire. James se retrouva seul dans le silence sans savoir quoi faire. Lasse, il attrapa une cigarette sur la table de chevet de Sirius et alla fumer à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas refumé depuis l'accident de son père quelques mois plus tôt.

À compter de ce moment-là, ils ne s'adressèrent même plus la parole. C'était surtout du côté de Sirius que les choses avaient changé. Il devint encore plus arrogant que d'habitude, mauvais même. Cherchant à se battre avec tout le monde et dans n'importe quel contexte. Il disparaissait des heures entières, revenant sale et couvert d'égratignures. James le soupçonnait de parcourir la forêt interdite sous sa forme de chien pour se défouler.

De son côté Remus se renfermait. Il ne parlait même plus à James et Peter comme toujours, se contentait d'éviter les conflits. Heureusement, encore une fois Lily était là. Une entente cordiale s'était établie entre les deux Gryffondors. Le brun appris que sa camarade de Maison avait une vraie affection pour Remus, qui lui rappelait un voisin d'enfance. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait ne laisser transparaître ses émotions qu'avec elle. James en ressentait de l'impuissance et de la jalousie, mais au point où il en était c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Un soir, il se retrouva seul dans le dortoir avec Sirius. Les deux autres étant partis réviser dans la salle commune. James ne tint plus.

« Patmol ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va se finir quand tout ça ?

\- Demande à Remus. » Grogna-t-il.

Sa réponse fit perdre patience à son ami.

« Mais bordel de merde quand est-ce que vous allez vous bouger le cul ? Vous vous faites autant de mal à l'un qu'à l'autre ! Je vois très bien les regards que vous vous lancez ! Ça en devient ridicule !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aime cette situation ? C'est pas à moi d'y mettre fin et tu le sais très bien ! C'est pas moi qui aie été trahi !

\- Mais enfin il ne s'agit plus de ça !

\- Bien sûr que si. Il était suffisamment en colère contre moi pour me frapper. Tu sais ce que la violence signifie pour lui James. »

A court d'arguments, il se laissa aller contre le lit auquel il était adossé. Sirius avait raison. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

« James, est-ce que je suis comme eux ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« Comme qui ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration sentant la méfiance de son ami.

\- Comme ma famille. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour ne pas se faire interrompre. Ce que j'ai fait est vraiment digne d'un Serpentard. J'ai menti et trahi un ami pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. C'était cruel et stupide de ma part je...

\- Sirius. Tu n'es _pas_ comme ta famille. Tu as mal agi c'est certain mais tu n'as pas trahi Remus intentionnellement et ça fait toute la différence. En plus si tu étais vraiment comme eux, tu crois vraiment que tu te sentirais aussi coupable ? Tu sais mieux que moi que la culpabilité c'est pas leur fort.

\- Si tu le dis. »

James saisi la nuque de Sirius, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je le dis et je le crois, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Sirius tu n'es _pas_ comme eux. Si tu avais été comme eux tu crois vraiment que mes parents t'auraient accueillit ? Tu crois vraiment que je te traiterais comme un frère ? »

Le jeune homme laissa un petit sourire éclairer son visage.

« Tu as confiance en moi pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors moi je te dis que tu n'es pas comme eux. » Dit James en posant son front contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien dire. Sirius finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Je vais aller parler à Remus. »

James hocha la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune rejoindre leur ami. Il était encore tôt, les derniers élèves venant de la Grande Salle trainassaient en discutant. Quelques courageux occupaient les tables prêt de la fenêtre pour travailler. C'est là que les deux compères espéraient pouvoir trouver Remus. Comme presque tous les soirs depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Sirius, il venait travailler ici avec Lily et parfois Peter. Ils virent effectivement Lily mais les deux autres étaient absents.

« Evans !

\- Potter. Que me vaut ta glorieuse présence ?

\- Où sont Peter et Remus ?

\- Remus ne se sentait pas très bien. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire un tour. Pettigrow l'a accompagné, ils ne m'ont pas dit où ils allaient. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

« Je sais où ils sont. Je peux te prendre ta cape James ?

\- Ouais elle est sous mon lit.

\- Merci ! dit-il en partant.

\- Sirius ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Ne merde pas cette fois. »

Le jeune Black lui lança un sourire avant de partir en courant.

« Continue encore à m'ignorer et je te le ferai regretter Potter. »

Il se tourna vers Lily. Son ton était colérique mais tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'elle était inquiète. James tira la chaise devant lui et s'y laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie.

« T'en fais pas Evans, les choses sont en train de s'améliorer. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle vit Sirius descendre des dortoirs, un tissu gris à la main. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se tramait mais James paraissait plus détendu que depuis des jours.

« Evans, merci pour Remus. »

Surprise, elle releva son regard vers le sien. Il décrocha un petit sourire pour appuyer son remerciement. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal jugé James Potter sur un point : il ne considérait pas Remus comme un simple faire-valoir. Les liens qui unissaient ces quatre-là étaient plus forts que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Devant elle, Potter s'était affalé sur la table, sa tête dans ses bras. Insensible au bruit ambiant, il semblait s'être endormi.

Après avoir récupéré la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius avait franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame en courant. Il savait où Remus était parti : les cuisines. La pleine lune serait bientôt de nouveau là.

Dépliant brièvement la carte du Maraudeur, Sirius vérifia qu'aucun obstacle ne se trouvait sur sa route. Pas de professeur ou de préfet en vue. Il repéra Remus et Peter aux cuisines, le timing était parfait, il aurait juste le temps de les rattraper au niveau du passage derrière le tableau de la reine borgne. Vérifiant machinalement que personne ne traînait entre les cuisines et le dortoir, deux noms attirèrent son attention. Les fines lettres de l'écriture appliquée de Remus indiquaient : « Severus Rogue » et « Regulus Black ». Ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Sirius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Si son frère et Servilus allaient vers les cuisines et rencontraient Lunard et Queudver, ils auraient des ennuis. Son cher préfet de frère ne manquerait pas de leur donner quelques heures de colles, mais surtout on pouvait compter sur Rogue pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, Sirius se mit à courir.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus adressa un sourire fatigué à Peter. C'était une grande qualité qu'il pouvait reconnaître à son ami : la capacité de parler sans s'arrêter de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de choses peu intéressantes. Il gérait le _small talk_ à la perfection.

Quelque part, le jeune loup-garou s'en voulait de ne pas vraiment écouter son ami. Tout comme il s'en était voulu d'avoir abandonné Lily à leur devoir d'Arithmancie. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue succession de sensations de honte, de culpabilité et de colère.

« Vous désirez autre chose Monsieur ? »

Remus se pencha vers l'elfe de maison en se forçant à sourire.

« Non merci Merry, ce sera tout. »

La créature lui offrit un immense sourire et une révérence qui fit frôler son front contre le sol. Jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait remercier assez ces petits êtres qui lui fournissaient chaque mois le chocolat nécessaire. Ils lui avaient préparé un panier rempli à ras-bord en un rien de temps, lui donnant une dizaine de chocogrenouille pour patienter.

« Et c'est là que la grenouille a sauté dans le chaudron de Gabe ! T'aurais vu sa tête. Remus, tu vas finir les chocogrenouilles ?

\- Non sers-toi. »

Peter s'empara des friandises avec gourmandise et avala tout rond les 4 restantes. Le jeune loup-garou lui jeta un regard amusé. Même en étant un adorateur de chocolat, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de les gober ainsi.

« C'est bon Peter, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut on peut y aller ?

\- Attends ! Ils n'ont pas encore apporté la tartelette au citron pour Sirius. »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Peter avait tenu à prendre des pâtisseries pour leurs camarades de dortoirs. Une tartelette à la framboise pour James et une au citron pour Sirius. Leurs parfums préférés. Il l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire, malgré la sensation de vide dans sa poitrine. Patmol lui manquait atrocement. Depuis leur 1ère année à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps sans lui parler. Il se détestait d'avoir été aussi odieux avec lui ; mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il pensait au bras de James qu'il avait déchiqueté et à Rogue qui connaissait son secret et pouvait le révéler quand bon lui semblait. A présent la rancœur, bien que toujours présente, s'était effacée, le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour désamorcer le conflit. Il voyait bien que Sirius souffrait de la situation. James aussi d'ailleurs, même s'il ne disait rien, Remus connaissait l'importance qu'il attachait à ses amis. Cette situation devait être inconfortable pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était tourné vers Lily. Premièrement parce qu'il savait qu'avec elle, il pouvait se plonger corps et âme dans ses cours ; mais aussi parce qu'elle se fichait des Maraudeurs. La coupure avait été salvatrice. Maintenant il fallait se confronter aux choses telles qu'il les avait laissées.

« Lunard c'est bon on peut partir ! » lança Peter la bouche encore pleine de friandises.

Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se saisit du panier sans fond rempli de chocolats. Là tout de suite, leur but était de regagner les dortoirs sans se faire prendre. Sirius pouvait bien attendre encore une soirée de plus. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, le jeune ouvrit le tableau menant aux cuisines. Il laissa passer Peter puis referma consciencieusement le tableau derrière lui. Vérifiant brièvement qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa baguette, il se retourna pour suivre Peter. Qui n'avait pas avancé.

« Tiens mais qui voilà. C'est ce très cher Lupin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais venu chercher de la viande fraîche ? »

Remus sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. Face à lui se tenait Rogue, l'air mauvais. A quelques pas derrière, Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius, observait la scène avec sa froideur habituelle. Ils avaient face à eux le type qui connaissait son secret et le préfet de Serpentard. Il était seul avec Peter et le couloir était un cul de sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami pour voir comment il gérait la situation, mais ses yeux ne trouvèrent qu'un tas de vêtements. Queudver s'était transformé en rat et n'était visible nulle part. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Sirius prit le virage suivant avec un peu trop de vivacité et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le choc lui fit tourner la tête, mais il continua sa course sans prêter attention aux picotements qu'il sentait s'étendre de sa tempe à sa pommette. Plus que deux couloirs et trois virages et il serait devant les cuisines. Au fond de lui il savait très bien que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver à Remus, Rogue avait beaucoup trop peur de Dumbledore pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, une forme d'angoisse diffuse lui tordait le cœur.

Le dernier virage était en vue. Il accéléra un dernier coup pour surgir au bout du couloir en trombe. Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent instantanément vers lui. Rogue afficha rapidement un air haineux alors que son frère reprenait son masque comme le digne héritier des Black qu'il était. En face, Remus était en position de défense, baguette en l'air alors que Peter était introuvable.

Personne ne bougeait, le moindre mouvement pouvant déclencher les hostilités ou faire retomber la tension. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Regulus qui parla le premier.

« Viens Severus, on s'en va.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça on s'en va ?! s'indigna l'interpellé. On ne va pas laisser ce... ce _type_ s'en sortir comme ça ! »

Sirius nota que Servilus n'avait pas employé le terme loup-garou pour désigner Remus. Il n'en avait donc même pas parlé à Regulus qui pourtant le suivait comme son ombre.

« Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor pour chacun de vous. Se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci est interdit. Ça te va Severus ? » dit Regulus d'un ton sans appel.

Rogue grommela en acquiesçant d'un geste rageur.

« Et lui alors, tu ne lui enlèves pas de points à ton petit pote le serpent ? Lança Sirius. Après tout lui aussi il traîne dans les couloirs sans autorisation.

\- Par les temps qui courent, les préfets ont le droit d'avoir une ou un accompagnateur. Ordre de Dumbledore. » répondit Regulus sans se démonter.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard. Si l'aîné bouillonnait de rage, le cadet n'était que froideur. Pourtant, Severus se fit la réflexion une fois de plus qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, notamment dans la posture. Un jour ce crétin de Black s'en rendrait compte. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

« C'est d'autant plus important vu les _monstres_ qui traînent dans les couloirs. »

La tension remonta d'un coup. Sirius se mit à gronder sans même y réfléchir, personne ne pouvait traiter Remus de monstre. Jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » souffla-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Le ricanement de Servilus le fit se tendre encore plus. Une toute petite remarque, le moindre mouvement trop brusque et il l'enverrait valser contre le mur.

« Sirius ça suffit. »

L'interpellation de Remus fit se figer Sirius. Le regard noir de son ami l'enjoignit à baisser sa baguette. Le rire narquois de Servilus ne l'atteint pas cette fois-ci, toute son attention était tournée vers son ami.

Regulus observa la scène avec intérêt. Son frère habituellement si impétueux et borné s'était arrêté net sous l'ordre de Lupin. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidément un lien très fort. Souhaitant empêcher tout affrontement, Regulus appela Severus.

« Aller, on y va maintenant. »

Il repartit de là où ils étaient venus, ne laissant pas à Rogue la possibilité de protester. Rapidement il entendit les pas de son camarade de maison le suivre non sans un dernier reniflement dédaigneux à l'encontre de Sirius qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Avec un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, Regulus se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, avoir des personnes pour qui compter autrement que par le liquide rouge qui lui coulait dans les veines.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus et Sirius restèrent quelques minutes à se fixer sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Finalement, le jeune Lupin parvint à brancher quelques neurones pour se remettre en état de marche. Il ramassa les vêtements de Peter qui n'était toujours pas revenu, les plia soigneusement sur son bras et rejoignit Sirius.

« Viens, rentrons au dortoir. »

Son ami hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ils firent une partie de la route en silence avant que le jeune Black ne s'arrête sans prévenir. Remus se retourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Je suis _vraiment _désolé tu sais. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie c'était trop tard. Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. D'avoir été impulsif, stupide et égoïste. Désolé de m'être comporté comme un vrai Serpentard. »

La comparaison toucha Remus en plein cœur. Il savait ce que ça signifiait pour son ami de dire une chose pareil. En poussant un petit soupir peiné, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui sursauta légèrement de surprise. Il releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir. Remus remarqua alors les marques sur le visage de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-il en lui agrippant le menton pour mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Il avait la joue droite égratignée et juste au-dessus, sa tempe avait légèrement saignée. Sirius se dégagea, de son emprise en marmonnant.

« De quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Je me suis pris un mur en venant. Dit-il un peu plus fort. Je courrais. J'ai mal évalué la distance et voilà.

\- Tu t'es pris un mur.

\- Oui.

\- En courant.

\- Oui. »

Remus partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Patmol, vexé, croisa les bras en signe de défiance.

« Te moque pas comme ça. Je venais t'aider figure-toi. »

Lunard reprit son souffle, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« M'aider ?

\- Ouais. Je voulais te rejoindre aux cuisines pour... euh pour discuter et j'ai vu Regulus et Servilus qui venaient vers Peter et toi. Du coup je me suis dépêché. On peut pas leur faire confiance à ces deux-là. »

Gêné, Remus ne sut que répondre.

« D'ailleurs il est où Peter ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Probablement déjà devant l'entrée de la Tour. Viens, allons le rejoindre.

\- Attend, fit Sirius en lui saisissant le poignet. On peut finir notre conversation d'abord ? »

Remus le dévisagea quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir s'il en voulait toujours autant à son ami. La réponse était non.

« Je t'en veux encore un peu. Mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, et surtout je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. Même si j'étais en colère contre toi, je n'aurais jamais dû. »

Sirius hocha la tête satisfait. Il lui lâcha le poignet pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour des Gryffondors. Remus le rattrapa et lui prit la main en lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune Black avait besoin de contact physique pour être rassuré. Le geste le détendit plus que mille mots.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, une petite boule de poils brune vint à leur rencontre. Lunard se saisit de Peter et le glissa dans le panier rempli de friandise pour le dissimuler. Sirius sortit alors la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'il avait glissé sous ses vêtements et laissa Remus entrer en premier.

La salle commune était quasiment vide. Les flemmards étalés sur les canapés devant le feu de cheminée côtoyaient les studieux travaillant sur les tables près des fenêtres. Le jeune Lupin repéra tout de suite Lily lisant un roman, James endormit sur la table devant elle. La scène, bien qu'atypique était attendrissante.

« Emmène Peter dans le dortoir, je m'occupe de James. » dit-il en confiant son panier plein de chocolat à Patmol.

Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt.

Lily leva les yeux de son livre avant même qu'il soit arrivé devant elle. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire et des questions dans les yeux qu'elle ne posa pas. Remus la remercia silencieusement d'être aussi discrète.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Oui, désolé de t'avoir laissée en plan sans rien dire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'emmener ton ami se coucher, il commence à ronfler. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, James laissa échapper un bruit peu alléchant.

« Oui, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Il se pencha vers Cornedrue en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« James, réveille-toi, viens te coucher dans ton lit. »

L'interpellé se releva en sursaut.

« Remus ? Où est Sirius ? Il était parti te rejoindre et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Viens dormir maintenant. »

Son ami le fixa d'un air suspicieux, auquel il répondit par un sourire.

« Il était temps. La prochaine fois essayez de régler vos conneries plus tôt. » grommela-t-il en se levant.

Il partit en titubant légèrement de fatigue. Remus se tourna à nouveau vers Lily.

« Merci beaucoup Lily et encore désolé.

\- Mouais, on en rediscutera plus tard, va t'occuper de Potter, il n'atteindra jamais son lit sinon. »

Il récupéra son sac qu'elle avait déjà soigneusement rangé et après un dernier remerciement, il partit rejoindre James.

Lily le regarda passer le bras de Potter autour de ses épaules. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année, elle se demanda si elle devait avouer à son ami qu'elle avait deviné son secret ; ou s'il était préférable qu'elle attende qu'il se confie de lui-même. Après tout il ne serait certainement pas ravi qu'elle sache qu'il était un loup-garou.

Cahin-caha, Remus fit monter les marches des dortoirs à James.

« Alors, c'est bon, Sirius et toi c'est fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas nous refaire le coup de 'Je préfère ne pas parler pour ne pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes'. Ca ne marche pas et c'est encore pire de l'extérieur. »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé James.

\- Ouais je sais. Juste, garde ça en tête pour la prochaine fois. dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Lunard hocha la tête en lui rendant son étreinte. Ses amis lui avaient beaucoup plus manqué qu'il ne le pensait. Arrivés dans le dortoir, Peter se précipita vers Remus.

« Pardon j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ! Je voulais pas ! J'ai eu peur ! Je...

\- Calme-toi Peter, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Ben dites-moi, c'est la soirée des excuse. Pourquoi tu t'excuses Queudver ?

\- En fait y en a qu'un qui ne s'est pas excusé pour le moment. C'est toi Cornedrue. » Lança Sirius pour changer de sujet.

James sentit que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, mais il préférait ne rien dire pour le moment. Il reviendrait à la charge demain quand ils penseraient qu'il avait oublié.

« Désolé d'être aussi parfait ! dit-il d'une voix hautaine qui fit rire ses amis. Bon aller, maintenant au dod les enfants. »

Il alla s'affaler sur son lit tout habillé et se mit à ronfloter presque immédiatement. Les trois amis suivirent rapidement son exemple. Avant d'éteindre, Remus souffla :

« Bonne nuit Patmol. »

Heureux et soulagé de leur réconciliation, Sirius répondit aussitôt :

« Bonne nuit Lunard. » 

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça ! :) Encore une fois n'hésite pas à mettre un commentaire ^^ _

_A une prochaine !_

_\- Lomette_


End file.
